


Intruder

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 斯内普在格里莫广场12号发现了一个奇怪的房间。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：战后，哈利有点毛病，非常OOC，感谢smst老师给这篇sjb文赐名。

斯内普在格里莫广场12号发现了一个奇怪的房间。  
他是在暑假的某个傍晚无意间闯进去的。这个房间显然被某个神秘的人士叠加了不少性质各异的魔咒，依照常理它会拒绝所有不在拜访名单内的人进入。  
斯内普意外地不属于它防备的对象，那扇门上繁复的图案在接触到他的手掌时迅速地隐去，他轻易地就推开了那扇有些厚重的门，有灰尘扑簌簌地落了下来，呛得他毫无形象地打了个喷嚏。  
房间里漆黑一片，几扇窗户都被魔法封死了，外面的光透不进来。斯内普谨慎地在门口停住了步子，他拿出魔杖，使用了一个无声咒。  
魔杖尖端发出的光驱散了环绕着他的浓稠黑暗，斯内普发现这里的墙壁上有个小小的开关。他按下那个开关，屋子里终于亮堂了起来。  
顶灯发出昏黄的光，勉强照亮了这间不大的房间——或者换个说法，囚室。  
这是一间囚室。  
天知道格里莫广场12号为什么会有一间囚室。  
斯内普快速地将几种可能在脑子里过了一遍：这是布莱克家族见不得人的秘密之一；这是小天狼星的独特爱好；这是哈利·波特干的。  
前两个说法非常容易接受，也是最为可能的答案。斯内普不认为哈利·波特有在家里建造囚室的必要，相信格兰杰部长也不会愚蠢到允许魔法部法律执行司司长把罪犯带回家审讯。  
斯内普放下了魔杖，他没有走进去，只是站在门口借着光线观察这间囚室。  
它非常古怪。  
身为一个前食死徒，斯内普见过不少囚室。它们无一例外光线昏暗，气味难闻。四处可见一些施加了魔法的铁链、绳索之类捆绑囚徒用的东西。或许还会有一张嘎吱作响的破床，陈旧发霉的被子，一个脏兮兮的夜壶。  
格里莫广场12号的这间囚室里的光线也算不上明亮，但这种暖黄色的灯光与那些阴暗的词汇很难扯上关系。它没有什么怪异的味道，斯内普只能嗅到常年不见阳光的淡淡霉味。这里没有任何魔法物品，只有一张巨大的柔软、低矮的床榻，上面铺着一层墨绿色的床单。  
在斯内普的左手边，距离他最远的那个拐角，有一扇小门。门微微敞开着，里面看起来像是盥洗室。  
斯内普不太明白囚室里为什么需要盥洗室，他把目光移向那张床，发现床头的墙壁上和四周的立柱上分别有几个突出的，看起来是用来栓挂铁链之类的东西的地方。  
那是这个房间里最接近囚室特征的东西，但它上面光秃秃的，什么也没有。  
除此之外，比起囚室，斯内普觉得自己或许更愿意称呼它为卧室——一个封死了窗户，给门上施加了一堆魔咒的卧室。  
斯内普觉得这里面一定有什么不可告人的秘密，但不知道为什么，他提不起探究的欲望。  
他打算关上门离开了，或许找个时间他会和哈利谈谈这个。  
是的，哈利。哈利·波特，格里莫广场12号的主人，也是他刚刚合法三个月的丈夫。  
斯内普发誓他听到了他丈夫的脚步声。  
哈利走得很急，这与他平时的步伐节奏有很大的不同。斯内普关上了那扇门，他刚刚转过身，就看到了站在楼梯口的哈利。  
青年顶着一头黑色的乱发，微张着嘴巴，一只手紧紧地抓着楼梯的扶手。他翠绿色的眼睛直愣愣地盯着站在门口的斯内普，斯内普从他的目光中读出了羞愧和绝望。  
“你……”哈利的声音听起来非常干涩、发着抖，“你都看到了？”  
斯内普点了点头。  
“布莱克家的小秘密。”斯内普顿了顿。他向前迈了一步，把几乎要从楼梯上跌下去的哈利往前拉了一把，继续道：“或者——”  
哈利看起来紧张极了，他被斯内普抓着的胳膊上的肌肉紧绷着，像一只随时准备跳起来搏斗的狮子。他望着斯内普的眼睛，另一只手死死地抓住了斯内普的袍角。  
“西弗。”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，他的绿眼睛在变得幽深，他挣开了斯内普的手，用那只胳膊把斯内普按在了旁边的墙上。  
斯内普没有躲避，没有挣扎。他任由哈利把他抵在墙上，发疯似的用啃咬的方式吻着他的嘴唇。哈利扯开了他上衣的几颗扣子，斯内普没有拒绝，他只在哈利的牙齿咬上他脖子上那个还未褪尽的红痕时闷闷地哼了一声。  
“西弗。西弗。”哈利一边咬着斯内普的锁骨，一边口齿不清地连声喊着他的名字。下一秒，被咬疼了的斯内普揪着哈利的黑发把他的脑袋扯离了自己的身体。  
“所以这是你干的。”斯内普在手腕被哈利重新压回墙上时说道。  
哈利没有否认。他在斯内普的身上又亲又咬的发泄了一会儿，然后抬起眼睛，用那双可怜巴巴的绿眼睛看着斯内普。  
“你不会离开我的，对吧？”  
斯内普很想用“说不定”来回答这个问题，这是他一贯的说话风格。但哈利承受不了这个，他会当真的。  
斯内普对被发疯的救世主按在这种地方做爱没有兴趣，他更偏好卧室里那张柔软的双人床。  
所以他点了点头。  
哈利看起来像是松了口气。他放开了斯内普的手腕，挥了挥魔杖，那些掉得到处都是的扣子就回到了斯内普的衣服上。  
“是为我准备的，对吗？”斯内普问。  
哈利把魔杖放回去后再次抓住了斯内普的手，他一边轻轻地抚摸着斯内普的腕骨，一边不大情愿地回答：“是的。”  
斯内普在得到肯定答案之后迅速地甩开了哈利的手，他看着青年救世主有些迷惑地望着自己，仿佛在问自己，你不是承诺过不会离开我的吗？  
“你到底想做什么，波特？”斯内普揪着哈利的领子把哈利甩到一旁，他的每个词都像是从牙缝里挤出来的，带着愤怒砸向面前的人，“在我和你缔结了那个愚蠢的永远不可能被解除的婚姻契约之后，你还在担心什么？一间囚室？你打算把我锁在这里？”  
哈利沉默地看着斯内普，他抬起手习惯性地抓住了斯内普的袍角，斯内普猜测自己恐怕得用更残忍的手段才能把它们分开。  
“是的。”哈利最终回答道，“我想把你锁在这里。”  
“理由？”斯内普问。他恢复了平日里那副刻薄冷漠的表情，哈利甚至看到他微微勾了勾嘴角，好像在嘲弄谁似的笑了笑，“伟大的救世主对食死徒总是心存戒备，哪怕他是与你同床共枕的丈夫？”  
哈利看起来被斯内普的话震惊了。他用力地摇了摇头，试探地用另一只空着的手去握住了斯内普的手。  
斯内普的手很凉，哈利把它放到唇边亲了亲。  
“这是我六年级时准备的。在你离开霍格沃茨后。”哈利的声音很轻，但是他抓着斯内普的那只手非常用力，用力到斯内普觉得疼痛。  
“我准备它的初衷就是为了囚禁你。”哈利承认地非常痛快，但斯内普觉得那些从哈利口中吐出的字句像是一根根针，扎在了他的心脏上，那里的愤怒就像气球里的空气似的飞快逃离了。  
“我当时对你光明一方的立场和双面间谍的身份一无所知，我只是怕你被他们送进阿兹卡班。我准备了这间囚室，用上了我学过的、从书本里查到的所有能用得上的咒语，确保除了你和我之外，没有任何人能发现它。”哈利对着斯内普露出了一个丑丑的，像是要哭了似的笑脸，“我没有别的办法保护你，西弗。我那时候没有别的办法能保护你。”  
眼泪从那双翠绿的眼睛里涌了出来。哈利向他道歉：“对不起。”  
斯内普叹了口气。他越来越没办法承受哈利·波特这幅可怜兮兮的样子。  
于是他给了自己的丈夫一个拥抱，安抚地吻了吻哈利的脸颊。  
“我在这呢。”斯内普说，“就在你身边，哪都不去。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这文是某天睡前脑子里突然冒出的来的一个梗，太sjb了我一度不敢写。希望走过路过的姐妹不喜欢就划走，不要骂我，给大家鞠躬了。  
> 精神不稳定小哈x结婚后变温柔了的教授  
> 我有病我先骂


End file.
